Our Love Story
by felicia.poole.10
Summary: Santana Lopez is a tough as nails girl with a reputation for flriting and getting any guy she wants. But what happens when she bumps into a new student who transfered from Dalton Academy named Sebastian who takes a liking to her. Can he break down her walls and show are what real love is?
1. Chapter 1

Our Love Story Glee fanfiction

Santana Lopez is a tough as nails girl with a reputation for flriting and getting any guy she wants. But what happens when she bumps into a new student who transfered from Dalton Academy named Subastian who takes a liking to her. Can he break down her walls and show are what real love is?


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the hall to glee practice was none other than Santana Lopez In her red and white WMHS cheerleading uniform. She was well known for being promiscuities when it came to the guys at school, she has never had a really an honest relationship because guys only wanted a good time.

Although Santana may come off as a tough girl she is very sensitive and gets hurt easily be won't let it show, because she doesn't want to see emotional vulnerable to those around her. SO she puts up these iron walls to protect her heart and feelings form being hurt in anyway.

While being distracted by her inner thoughts she doesn't see the guy walking in her direction and wham they both fall to the floor once on his feet Sebastian helps Santana up

SS: omg I'm so sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going I'm Sebastian

SL: watch were you're going next time before I go all Lima heights on your wannabe Disney prince haircut ass

SS: who sorry didn't mean to make you angry but there no need for yelling, I just transferred here from Dalton Academy.

SL : well newbie just watch it next time or else ok

SS well do and once again my sorry for bumping into you

SL: its fine don't let it happen again

SS: ok what's your name by the way?

SL : Santana Lopez


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning came and Santana was waiting by WMS resident badass Noah Puckerman although there had been rumors going around saying that he fathered Quinn Fabray's baby. That didn't stop them from being each other's bedroom buddy, although that piece of information did make Santana a bit more careful when they slept together now.

S: Hey you up for some fun tonight puck?

P: You know me I'm all in ok

S: perfect see at my house at 8 btw bring condoms I've heard the rumors

P: oh come on bae your no fun

S: Do i look like I care about it ruining your fun? I don't want to have a baby by you Noah.

P: ok ok I will bring condoms no need for the long winded speech .

S: Alright then see you tonight

While walking into glee club and sitting next to Kurt Hummel she wondered where in the world was Mr. Schue is and finally here he comes with a boy behind him. Listen up class we have a new student Santana knew him as the guy who bumped into her a few days ago she remembered his name being Sebastian.

MR. S: So let's give him our attention and support

S: HI guys I would really like a chance to join your glee club

RB: OK what will you be sing?

S: Daughters by John Mayer

FH: cool choose

S: thanks

S: I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me

Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
Cleaning up the mess he made

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Boys, you can break  
You find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without the warmth from  
A woman's good, good heart

On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too _[3x]_

The class (applause him)

S: Thanks guys so I'm I in?

The class(yes 100%yes)


	4. Chapter 4

It's been four months seen Sebastian joined the glee club and to everyone's shock Santana and Sebastian have become good friends. While the new directions prepared for sectionals this year with Santana being lead vocalist on the song Valerie.

While rehearsing the choreography Sebastian couldn't stop staring at how gorgeous Santana looked when she was on stage her singing voice just made him melt, which is why he can't understand how such beautiful girl could have such a reputation. He wonders about what may have happened in her past to make her not respect her body maybe he could ask her after all they are good friends, after Mr. S called it a day Sebastian took this as the perfect time to talk with Santana.

S: Hey san need a ride home?

S: sure seb thanks

S: no problem honey

S: ok then

S: Santana can I ask you something?

S: GO head seb

S: ok so I was wondering why you have such a scandalous reputation mean because you're so beautiful.

S: You think I'm beautiful

S: Yes I do

S: Well it's a long and sad story

S: You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I was just wondering.

S: well before I moved here to Lima, my family and I lived in Florida, were I met this guy who's name was Max we started dating soon after that.

S: He was sweet at first but a few months after we started dating he began to change, he was always angry with me nothing I did was ever good enough for him .

S: Max always wanted sex but I told him I wasn't ready yet, and for a while that seemed to work. But after I kept on refusing him he final had enough.

S: One day we were up in his room making out when he started to unbutton my top I told him

To stop but he won't so I slapped him across the face hard so he'd get the message.

S: But it backfired big time he then pinned me down and forced my legs apart with his knees, then he pulled my panties down and forced himself inside me.

S: IT was the worse pain I ever felt I screamed and begged him to stop is he wouldn't; he said I need to learn a lesson.

S: once he was done he said to leave and that if I ever told anyone what happen to me, he kill me but that was a risk I was willing to take so as soon as I got home I ran and told my mother.

S: she rushed me to the hospital so they could perform a rap kit, and by god's good grace,

He was caught and sentenced to life in prison without parole.

S: SO I guess you can see why I treat sex like a meaningless thing because my first time was stolen from me.

S: but I'm in therapy to try and deal with my issues I'm not relationship I mean who wants a sult for a girlfriend that's why I only have bedroom buddies .

S: so now you know my sad and pathetic story are you going to call me a sult now .

S: NO! why would I better yet why would you call yourself that?

S: because that's what girls like are because I sleep around

S: you mean pretty fantastic drop dead gorgeous girls cause that's what I see when I look at you.

S: Really

S: yea

Sebastian and Santana lean toward each other and they?


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after Sebastian and Santana kissed things became a bit awkward between them. Santana came to glee early that day to try and process her feelings about the kiss as she sat her own thoughts and feelings. Santana realized Sebastian truly cared for her as a person and not an object and that's one of the things Santana loved about him.

Sebastian was sitting in his pre cal class who he shared with fellow glee member Finn but he couldn't stay focus on the lesson because he was thinking a about his kiss with Santana. He knew that he liked her but wouldn't tell her in fear of beginning rejected by her, because he wasn't her type but deep down he thought just maybe he could change her mind it was a long shot but what's love without risk.

(Glee practice-girls pov)

Q: So Santana what's up with you and Sebastian?

S: What do you mean?

R: The back and forth with Sebastian

S: Well I don't know I mean he's sweet, handsome and he makes me feel so warm and fluffy and that takes a lot for me to say.

S: most of you know my past and what happened to me in Florida

R: Well yea but that shouldn't stop you from finding a good guy

M: She right san, Sebastian's one of the good guys

(Glee practice- guys pov)

P: So Seb my man what's the deal with you and Santana?

S: I don't know man I like her a lot but I'm afraid she'll reject me do you think she would give me a chance?

P: Yea I think she might

F: You never know unless you ask

S: True

A: So go for it

S: ok I will thanks guys

(All guys)

You're welcome

(Friday after school)

Santana was standing by her locker talking to coach sue about new cheer for the cheerios when Sebastian walked up behind sue waiting to speak with Santana when the coach walked way Sebastian came up to Santana and said hi.

S: Hey san

S: How are you seb

S: I'M good

S: SO can I ask you something

S: Sure what is it?

S: would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?

S: Sure I would love to

S: cool how about bread sticks at 8:00

S: Sounds wonderful see you then honey

Saturday morning

Santana woke up excited about her date tonight with Sebastian she hoped things would go well.

Because she really liked Sebastian and hoped he felt the same way about her, but with that being said she was also a bit scared. Why because she never opened up her heart this much to anyone before never the less she was determine to give Sebastian a chance.

Sebastian woke up smiling from ear to ear why because he finally got a date with Santana he was hoping for the very best tonight, but he also knew that he needed to go slow with her due to her past. SO he would go as slow as possible with her feelings and heart and wanted her to feel comfortable.

Saturday night

Santana was waiting for Sebastian to pick her up for their first date her had butterflies in her tummy but was looking forward to a good time. She was wearing a pretty pink dress with a black waist belt and matching black heel toed pumps and her hair was curled at the ends.

Sebastian was looking in the mirror he had on a polo button up shirt and khaki pants he was very pride of his outfit.

(Sebastian at Santana's house)

S: HEY you look so pretty

S: Thanks you look handsome

S: Thanks sweetie

(Dinner)

S: So what would you like to eat?

S: Well there chicken parmesan is the best

S: OK then but I think a'll have the shrimp and pasta

S: oh that sounds yummy

Dinner comes

S: Are you having a good time?

S: I Really am thanks for asking me out, by the way why did you ask me out?

S: well don't freak out but I really like you

S: Really

S: yeah

S: Well you sweet, handsome and kind and a overall good person.

S: Thanks babe

S: You're welcome

S: So I was maybe wondering if you be my girl, you don't have to

S: Seb I would love to, but can we go slowly

S:Yes we can and really

S: yes honeybear sorry that was corny

S: NO It wasn't, its cute I like it

S:Ok so now you give a pet name

S:OK How about darling

OMG I LOVE IT!

S: Alright then darlin


	6. Chapter 6

It's been six blissful months for Santana and Sebastian they couldn't be any happier with each other, as Sebastian was walking Santana to her world history class whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

SS: Do you know how beautiful you are?

SL: Well I should by now you tell me over fifty times a day.

Ss: Only because it's true

SL: (Blushes) stop you sweet boy

Ss: So what do you want to do tonight?

SL: You can come over to my house and we could watch West Side Story.

SS: Ok that's cool baby

SL : Alright then see you tonight at eight

(History class)

S: Hey brit

B: Hey girl what's up?

S: Nothing much I have a date with seb tonight

B: aww you guys are adorable together I'm happy for you san

S: Thanks he so great brtt I'm really lucky and blessed to have him in my life. (Smiles)

B:Aww someone's in love

S:Shh no I'm not we've only been together six months

B: So that doesn't mean anything

S: Whatever

As all the glee members arrived to practice to discuss songs for nationals that were being held in L.A. this year, the new directions main competition was vocal adrenaline.

Sebastian was sitting next to his lovely girlfriend who at the moment was talking with some of the glee, Being with Santana made him really happy and was thinking about introducing her to his parents so that they can meet the reason for his sudden happiness his mom was the first person to pick up on her son's joyous mood change.

(Sebastian's House)

Ana Bell: Honey what's got you so happy lately?

S: Well I've been seeing this girl named Santana and I really like her.

Anabell: ohh really she must really be something

S: Trust me she is

Annabel: so when do I and your dad gets to meet her?

S: Soon you guys will love her she's beautiful, sweet and kind, funny but also feisty which is what I love most about her.

Annabel: that's great I can't wait (Flashback over)

So he was thinking since its a few days before Valentine's Day he thought it was the perfect time to introduce them. Once Mr. S gets to class glee starts hey guys have songs chosen yet?

R: well what's the theme?

Mr. S : To inspire

M: OK so how about you can't stop the beat from HairSpary?

F: how about hall of fame?

Mr. S: guys these are great choices keep going!

S: We could do a duet of you raise me up

S: That's a wonderful idea baby

M: I love empire state of mind

(All at once)

Yes!

Mr.S: Ok so we have a set list

(Everyone)

Yes vocal adrenaline is going down

(Santana's house)

So while Santana was playing candy crush on her phone she couldn't get over how happy she was with Sebastian. And her new found happiness didn't go unnoticed by her mother and father in fact Santana recalled a conversation with her mom about Sebastian.

C: Hola hija

S: Hola mama

C: So how's that boy treating you?

S: what are you talking about?

C: The one who has you smiling all the time

S:(Blushes)

C: When do me and your father get to meet him?

S: Soon ma maybe before valentine's day

C:Good so in a few weeks then all make sure I get off early from the hospital .

S: What about daddy?

C:While make sure he's off early to

S:OK then

Flashback over

Now Santana and Sebastian are sitting in the family room of her house watching west side story when Sebastian brought up the topic of Santana meeting his parents.

S: Hey how would you like to meet my parents this weekend baby?

S:(smiles) I would love to I can't wait do you think they will like me?

S:Are you kidding of course they will

S: I hope so

S:I know so?

Sebastian House

S: mom dad I like you to meet Santana my girlfriend, Santana these are my parents Annabell and Wade Symthe. S: hello Mr. and Ms Symthe its lovely to meet you.

W:you to darling

AB: same here sugar

AB: its nice to meet the girl who has stolen my boy's heart

S: Thanks

W: she sure is a knockout son great job

S: Thanks dad

Santana's house

S: Hi Mr and Ms Lopez

CL and DL : Hello Sebastian

S:hi baby

S:Hi (kiss)

D: so how are you treating my girl?

S: Like the queen she is

D:good answer

D: What are your plans after highschool?

S: go to med school sir

D: great

D:hurt her in anyway and you will die

S:Yes sir got it


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian was trying to come up with something wonderful for his first Valentine's Day with Santana, he thought maybe dinner but changed his mind because he felt like that wasn't special enough for his girl. So after racking his brain he decided to write and perform a song for her expressing how he felt about them as a couple.

Santana was working her shift at the Lima Bean coffee shop when she started thinking about her prince charming, she wanted to give Sebastian the best valentine gift but she was stumped for ideas. She thought maybe she could make him dinner because he's never tried her cooking so she thought it was a great idea and couldn't wait to show off her cooking skills to him.

Sebastian was home sitting with his guitar trying to write the most beautiful love song for the love of his life. AS he started strumming his guitar to find the right tone for the song he began writing the lyrics.

After both working really hard on their gifts for each other they were coming together nicely Santana bought all the ingredients for her chicken and pork empanadas with black beans and yellow rice, she hoped with all her heart that he would love it. She was also thinking about another gift she could give one that should have been his in the first place she has had sex before so she should be nervous but yet she was. Her feelings and insecurity stemming from her rap back in Florida but she also knew Sebastian wasn't Max in anyway and that helped put out some of her insecurities so she really hoped things would work in her favor because she knew she wanted Sebastian by her side forever.

Valentine's Day

Sebastian and Santana were both a nerves wreck today and could barley focus on their classes Sebastian was naves about performing his song and Santana was worried about her dinner plans for tonight as well school let out early that day Santana took the time to put the finishing touches on her dinner plans.

Sebastian went home to shower and get dress for his special date with Santana once he was dressed and ready to go with his guitar and couldn't wait to see what Santana had planned for him.

Santana's house

Sebastian showed up wearing a white t-shirt with a suit jacket and pants Santana opened the door to her own personal god on legs.

S: hey baby you look good tonight

S: Thanks baby you look great to

S: Thanks honey I see you bought your guitar

S: Yes I did its part of your V-day present

S: Really I can't wait come on in I made dinner for us

S: oh did you now

After dinner

S: well that was great honey I didn't know you could cook

S: thanks

S: ok now it's your turn

S: OK I wrote you a song

S: aww baby how sweet

S: yea

S: Planets align. Suddenly, I'm alive.  
Eyes full of stars. Guide me to where you are.  
Pinch me if I'm asleep. Cause this feels like it's a dream.

We're like two in a million.  
Can't even begin just find.  
Where I found you.  
What are the chances.  
And there'll be this magic when we touch.  
We've got something special.  
On another level.  
Like it's just me and you and the room.  
Because something's so brilliant.  
It's meant for just two in a million.  
Two in a million.

We're like two in a million.  
Can't even begin just find.  
Where I found you.  
What are the chances.  
And there'll be this magic when we touch.  
We've got something special (We've got something)  
On another level (No, it's not like this)  
Like it's just me and you and the room. Yeah (Yeah)  
Because something's so brilliant.  
It's meant for just two in a million.  
Because something's so brilliant.  
It's meant for just two in a million.

Two in a million.

(Austin ALLY)

S:(cries) omg baby I loved it and I love you so much

S: Really it wasn't sappy

S:No not at all can you do something for me?

S:SURE anything

S:Make love to me

Sebastian crested Santana's cheek as he kissed down her neck then started moving his hands down to her butt he slowly and sweetly began undoing the zipper on her dress, she copied his action while undoing his pants and pulling off his shirt kissing and touching his six pack. Sebastian then picked Santana up carrying her to her bed room where he laid her down gentle on the bed and whispered words of love to her as he kissed down her abdomen thank god for her Santana. AT this very moment Santana felt so loved and cherished by Sebastian. She knew this was making love and not just sex after foreplay was over Sebastian as Santana if she was sure about this of course she said yes, Sebastian started gentle pulled Santana's legs apart and in one slow motion entered her causing her to moan in pleasure while was thrusting fast and slow inside her she began to feel moister between her legs.

Once Sebastian curmed in Santana they both screamed in pleasure and loved as they climaxed and Sebastian rolled on to the other side of the bed recapping the events from tonight they laid in bed content in complete quit as they drifted off to sleep Sebastian couldn't remember if he used a condom or not.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two months since Sebastian and Santana made love and things couldn't be better between them. But Santana was worried that won't last long because she realized her period was late Sebastian told her he forgot protection because he wasn't expecting to have sex that night.

But he reassured her that he loves her very much and that they would face anything together so as the days and weeks went by with no sign of her period Santana began freaking out she knew Sebastian loved her and would support her though anything. Her biggest fear was how her parents would take the news if she was pregnant so they final decided to get a pregnancy test so after school they went to the local Wal-Mart and headed straight for the pregnancy aisle they picked up a test and left .

Santana's house

S: Are you nervous baby?

S: yeah I am are you?

S: Yes and no yes because were young and its crappy timing but at the same time no because I love you and pictured as having a family of course we're married but still

Santana goes into her bathroom an d does her business on the stick once she's done she puts the cap on the tip part and brings it into her room were Sebastian waiting with an oven timer set for three minutes as they wait hand in hand for their fate as time tick on Santana was feeling so many things from fear to anxiety and surprisingly happiness at the thought of having Sebastian's baby. As the timer dinged off Santana got up to look at the test…


	9. Chapter 9

S: what does it say Santana?

S: its two lines which basically means you're going to be a daddy

S: Oh my god this is the best news ever I love you no matter what we will get though this together promise

S: Hold on who said I wanted the baby?

S (Shocked) you don't want our baby

S: I do be what if I'm not good at the whole mommy thing I'm only seventeen

S: I know your scared san I am to but this is our blessing from god

S( Places a hand on her belly)

S: You can't refuse it Santana

S: I'm know I'm just scared

S: It's a scary situation but we will get though it together

S: Thanks now we just have to tell our parents

Two weeks after Sebastian and Santana found out their going to be parents as luck would have it Santana has all ready started vomiting her insides out every morning before breakfast and after lunch the first time she got sick was in math class. She felt nauseous and she could feel bile wanting to come up so she made a run for the girl's room where she lost all her stomach contents since pre- school, once she was done she washed her out .

When she was about to leave her bff Brittany came into to see if she was ok

B: hey San you ok

S: Yeah thanks just something I ate

B: Oh ok then see you in glee

S: OK bye

AS the day when on she was ok but after lunch she found herself once again in the girl's room vomiting again once she was done she head off to the choir room for glee she was the only one late.

When Mr. Shue asked why she was late she simply replied she didn't feel well and got sick

Mr. Shue was satisfied with that answer and told her to take her seat of course she sat next to her boyfriend/baby daddy. Little did she know that Sebastian had gotten her some salt teens and ginger ale with a little note saying to mommy and baby from daddy Santana let out a small giggle and kissed Sebastian Cheek after glee was over Santana and Sebastian went for a walk to discuss how they're going to their parents about the baby?

S: so how are we going to tell them?

S: I don't know honey maybe we could have like a group dinner and tell them that way, what do you think?

S: I think it's a great idea

S: Perfect I can have my mom make dinner for us all

So as the week went by Santana was getting really nervous about this dinner and hoped her parents didn't kill her or Sebastian Friday finally came the Lopez's were right on time once everyone said there hellos miss Symithe bought the food out as they ate there was mindless chatter amongst the group.

When dinner was over everyone retired to the living room for tea

Santana looked at Sebastian and decided it was time to tell them they were going to be grandparents

S: Guys we have something to tell you

Miss S: What is it sweetie

S: well Santana and I found out some good news

Mr. Lopez: what kind of news?

S: Well papa we found out I'm having a baby

Miss L: What the hell are you two thanking getting pregnant how could you be so dam stupid Santana especially after what you been though.

S: MA I'm so sorry I disappointed you but it was an honest mistake but I love Sebastian and my baby, and I know Sebastian could never do what max did to me.

MR. L: Look why don't we discuss this farther at home

MS. L: fine come on Santana

S: Bye honey

S: Bye sweetie text I later ok

S: so how are you guys with this

MR, S: Well I'm very disappointed in you for being irresponsible

S: I understand but if it means anything I'm excited about my baby and will do my best as a father

Miss S: I know you will Sebastian I just wish you were married and not in high school, but never the less I can't wait to be called grandma

Sebastian (smile) thanks mom that means a lot

The next week was filled with excitement and nerves because Santana had her first prenatal visit they both were very nerves because they didn't know what to expect. So after glee they both head to the local women's center as they walked into the building they went up to the receptionist desk. S: HI I'm Santana Lopez I have an appointment with doctor Martinez. R: yes well fill out these papers while you wait please S&S OK thanks.

Mean while Santana and Sebastian felt like they were writing essays as they finished Miss Martinez called the two teenagers back into a room. Dr. M hi I'm Penelope I will be your doctor though the pregnancy S&S nice to meet you.

Dr. M: so Miss Lopez today I will be drawing some blood to check HGC levels and to look at some other things and I will also do an ultrasound to see the baby.

S: OK Then

Miss M: So all your blood work came back normal

S: That's good news

Miss M: YES now it's time for the ultrasound so if you could pull up your top a bit now this gel may be cold and I'm sorry about that

S: It's ok

Dr. M See that tiny spot in the middle

S&S yes

Dr. M .That's your baby

S: WOW! My little munchkin it's so cute and tiny

S: I know right takes after its mother

S:oh whatever you cornball(smiles)

Dr. M: SO miss Lopez cant you tell me about your diet and activities

S: will Sebastian and I are in our school's glee club but I'm also a cheerleader and as for my diet its been salt teens and ginger ale and dry toast because of my morning sickness

Dr M: Will I can prescribe some anti sickness pills along with your prenatal vitamins, now the anti sickness won't stop the vomiting but it will make it so you can eat more. As for cheerleading you will

have to hang up your pom poms for a while because some of the things you do could in danger for the baby.

S: OK then thanks for everyting

DR. M OK so I want to see you again in two months

S&S: OK then

DR. M: ok bye


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a few days since Sebastian and Santana told their parents about the bundle of joy they were having together after seeing Dr. Martinez's

S: So how did your mom take the news about the baby after you guys left Friday?

S: Well she was beyond pissed at me and told me to abort the baby

S: what she can't demand that of you you're not doing it are you?

S: HELL NO! I'm not killing our baby I love it so much already

S: Good so when do we tell glee club?

S: I don't know the sooner the better and I still have to tell couch sue

Cheerio's Practice

S: couch sue can I talk to you?

Couch S: sure san what's up?

S: well I need to step down as head cheerio for a while

CS: really why?

S: I'M pregnant

CS: Really first Quinn now you what is with you girls opening your legs to boys who don't even care about you

S: EXCUSE ME!

CS: you heard me

S: Wait a second Sebastian loves me and our baby

CS: yea sure just turn in you pompoms and uniform tomorrow

S: Thanks bye

Glee practice

All the glee clubbers were waiting for Mr. S to get there to start class once he got there they were ready to start with the lesson while everyone was chatting mindlessly. Sebastian and Santana were a bit nerves about telling everyone about the baby but they knew they had to so with a mute understanding they interrupted Mr.S

S: excuse Mr. S me and Santana have something to tell everyone

Mr. S The floor is yours

S : Well as you know Sebastian and I have been dating for a few months now we have recently found out some great news that we are thrilled about.

Everyone: what is it

S&S: We're having a baby

Q: Are you nuts have you not learned anything from me

S: Quinn even thought you and puck put Beth adoption doesn't mean we want the same thing

M: When are you due?

S: September of next year

F: Senior year that's rough

S: Santana and I know it will be hard but we really want this

Mr. S. well congratulations

S&S Thanks

After glee Santana and Sebastian are at Sebastian's house trying to figure out what they're going to do about the baby they were both really scared even though they won't say it out loud to one another. They knew being parents at their age was difficult but that was their baby and they would love it and raise it the best they could.

S: Seb are you sure we can do this

S: Hon I know this will be very hard on the both of us but with our family and friends I truly believe we can do this I promise

S: I Know honey I'm just so scared after seeing what Quinn went thought I'm just nerves and uncertain

S: I understand baby but we will make it

S: Thanks sweetie

S: SO want do you wanted it to be?

S: well I want a girl with her mommy's eyes and personality

S: Wow you think you can handle two of me

S: well let's hope how about you what do you want?

S: A boy with your eyes and smile

(Sebastian's hand rest on her tummy) a few more months and we can find out I can't wait to see your bump

(Later that evening)

Santana was driving home from Sebastian's house she was waiting at a stoplight waiting for it to turn green as soon as it did Santana started forward when wham and everything goes black


	11. Chapter 11

While walking down the street a couple witnessed the accident the young man ran over to see if Santana was alright we was able to open the door wide enough to get her out while his girlfriend called 911.

Once the paramedics arrived on the sense Santana began to wake up and was wondering what happened to her and if her baby was ok

S: What happened?

P: Hello miss you were in an accident and were going to take you to the hospital are there any preexisting conditions we should know about?

S: I'M pregnant four weeks is my baby ok please tell me it's ok

P: I'M sorry I can't tell you anything for certain at the moment we're taking you to the hospital now

S: OK (cries)

(Hospital)

ER Dr. Well hello miss Lopez I'm here to check on your baby

S: OK thanks

ER Dr: well everything looks good with your babies

S: Excuse did you say babies as in more than one

ER Dr.: yes will miss Lopez it looks like you're having triplets

S: Holly Shit really is they ok

Dr: yes they are all perfect

S: Ok thanks so much

Sebastian was sound asleep dreaming about Santana and their baby when he got a call from Lima Genera l hospital S: hello RN: hi I'm calling about Santana Mia Lopez. S: Is she ok RN: she's ok and so are the babies.

S: Did you say babies

RN: YES congratulations you're expecting triplets

S: Wow I'll be their soon to see her

RN: OK her rm. Number 209

S: ok thank you

Sebastian rushes to get dress and down to the Hospital to see how his babies and girlfriend he runs down the stairs and bumped into his father who was wondering what was wrong he saw the look of worry in his son's eyes and wanted to know what happen

W: SON what's wrong

S: Santana was in an accident earlier this evening going home from here

W: Good lord are she in the baby

S: Well actually it's not a baby anymore but babies

S: It's triplets' dad and thank god there both alright

W: Wow three at once are you ready for that?

S : GOD I hope so

W: Well you better go l'll tell your mom what's going on


	12. Chapter 12

Santana was getting ready for school when she realized her dress was a little tight on her, she knew with pregnancy weight gaining was inevitable especially with triplets. So she changed into some lose jeans and crop top as she was just about to put her top on when she noticed a tiny baby bump on her stomach.

She was over the moon excited to finally see her baby's presents it made everything so real to her, she closed her eyes for a moment picturing what baby's would look like . She hoped one was a boy who had Sebastian's eyes and gorgeous smile that makes Santana's heart beat race she also hoped that she would be a great mommy and always be there for her kids.

Once Santana came out of her baby bump induce fog and back to reality she yelled for her mother so that her mother could see her bump as well she want to her parents room looking for her mother she finally found her sitting on their bed.

S: Look ma I have baby bump

Miss L: I see honey I'm happy for you

S: Thanks mama that means a lot

Miss L: I Know sweetie

S: I can't wait to show Sebastian at school

Miss L: Well you better hurry or you will be late

S: OK mom see you later

Santana walked into the school with the most beautiful smile on her face she had her arms wrapped around her baby bump because she felt the need to protect her babies, as she was walking down the hall when out of nowhere she was coved in grape slushy by one of the football players.

S: What the hell you basted why did you do that?

Fp: because you're a loser and you're pregnant

S: Whatever just move out my way

FP: why should I (evil eye)

S: Because I said so

FP: whatever loser

After cleaning up in the girl's room all she wanted to do is show Sebastian her baby belly. When she entered the cafeteria to eat breakfast were she when to sit with her two best friends Quinn and Brittany she then sat down next to them to share her wonderful discover.

S: Hey guys

S: How are you today?

B: I'm fine thanks

Q: I'm good to

S: That's great guys

S: Guess what I have a bump now

B: oh yay I'm happy for you

Q: yea I guess

S: what's that supposed to mean?

Q: Just that you're going to get bigger and less attractive

B: Quinn shut up san will always be hot

S: Thanks B

Later that day Sebastian and Santana finally saw each other as they walked hand and hand to lunch Santana told Sebastian there was something she wanted to show him something

S: OK Honey remember when you said a few weeks ago you could wait to see me with a baby belly.

S: yea why

Santana rolled up her top and showed Sebastian her baby bump

S: Look your babies wanted to say hi to their daddy

S (cries) oh my god Santana there're beautiful and so are you ( Sebastian placed is hand on Santana's) (Bump) Hi babies I love you and your mom so much I will always protect the four of you with my life your everything to me.

After school Santana and Sebastian went to his house to relax and enjoy Santana's new found bump and talk about their babies. Sebastian was thrilled to see the baby bump he knew it was his job to protect her and their babies.

S: Hey doll can we talk?

S: Sure sugar?

S: Well I just wanted to let you know that you and the babies mean everything to me.

S: I know we do


	13. Chapter 13

Santana and Sebastian were cuddling on Sebastian's bed after the little talk Sebastian had his are gently wrapped around their babies he didn't know if they could hear yet but he wanted the babies to know his voice .

S (whisper voice) hi babies I'm your daddy and I love you all so much, let me tell you about me and your mommy. When I first met your mommy was by accident I bumped into her my first day at MC Kinley high school. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform with her beautiful raven black hair in a tight ponytail I didn't know it then but I believe she was put on this earth to be my happily ever after just between the four of us I'm going to ask your momma to marry me soon well its nice talking with you my angels good night.

Monday morning Santana was so happy and in love with the way her life was going she had three beautiful babies growing inside her and a loving boyfriend, friends and family she wanted to express her feels but didn't real know how in till today when Mr. Schuster gave them their assignment .

Mr., S: This week I want you to express the those hidden emotions that you wouldn't say out loud, whether it's love pain happiness so good luck and have fun with it.

SO over the next week Santana rack her brain to find the perfect song to sing to the glee club but especially for Sebastian because he was her heart and soul she hated to think what her life would be like without him, she probably is the same cold heartless person that she felt she once was. After going through two sets of songs she finally settled on a song by Rebecca Ferguson called Nothing's real But Love.

The day came for the class to perform their songs Santana was real nerves about performing her song choice she need it to be perfect because she was expressing the love that she found with Sebastian and their babies.

Mr. S: OK guys we need to get moving on these numbers who's got something to show us

S: Mr. S I have a song that sums up my feelings perfectly

Mr. S: OK show what you've got Santana

S: Ok everyone so this song is expressing the love I've found since being with Sebastian and carrying our babies.

S: Standing in a line  
Wonder why it don't move  
Tryna get a hand  
Watching people break the rules  
And maybe the man in charge  
Doesn't like my face  
But then this world's not always good

And nothing's real but love  
Nothing's real but love  
No money, no house, no car,  
Can beat love

They watch us open-mouthed  
As we joke around like fools  
See who can be the worst  
Watch what I can do  
But then the door gets slammed,  
Slammed right in my face  
And I guess this world's not always good

And nothing's real but love  
Nothing's real but love  
No house, no car, no job  
Can beat love

It won't fill you up  
No money, no house, no car  
Is like love

La la la la la la la la  
Yeaaah

I put it all away  
Holding it back for a rainy day  
But what if that day don't come  
I need love

No money, no house, no car  
Is like love

It don't fill you up  
It won't build you up  
It won't fill you up  
It's not love!

And nothing's real but love  
No money, no house, no car  
Is like love

Nothing's real but love

No money, no house, no car  
Is like love.

After singing Santana whipped her eyes and hugging and kissing Sebastian and at that moment something wonderful happened Santana felt what she thought were butterflies but it kept happing while she was singing and now while hugging Sebastian. Then it hit her that the babies were moving she let out the loudest giggle Sebastian was worried but Santana quickly calmed down to explain.

S: honey the babies are moving here feel hurry before they stop

S(Places his hand on her bump) omg hi babies I love you so much I bet it was your momma's voice that made you move wasn't it. She has a beautiful voice doesn't she the song she just sing was so beautiful there something I've been want to ask you for ever now Santana.

S: Santana can you sit down for a minute

S: OK what do you want to ask me?

S: Santana Mia Lopez you are my sun and my moon I couldn't imagine my life without you and the babies you four are my reason for breathing so will you do me the greatest honor and Marry ME?


	14. Chapter 14

S: Yes I will marry you Sebastian I love you so much you're my happily ever after.

S: really

S: Yes really

Everyone: awe yay

So once glee ended for today Sebastian and Santana couldn't wait to tell their families about there in engagement, Santana decided to have Sebastian's parents over for dinner to tell them the news. So that evening while both families ate the pork tacos and green bean casserole an all too familiar sense of nervous set in for Sebastian and Santana they were worried that their parents might think there too young for marriage. Although Santana was already pregnant with triplets before graduating high school after giving each other a quick stare they knew it was time to tell their parents.

S: mom dad Mr. and miss Lopez their something we need to tell you.

MR. L: what is it? She's already pregnant what else is there

MR. S: I agree

S: I asked Santana to marry me today in glee club, also the babies moved today

S: Mama, papa I said yes

MS.S: oh my god my baby boy is getting married (cries) and I'm finally getting a daughter I'm so happy for you both.

MR.S: well this is nice surprise congratulations to the both of you

MR.S: although I hate having to let my little girl go so early I'm glad it's someone like you, you have my blessing.

S: thank you sir

S: mama you haven't said anything is you ok with this?

MS.L: are you crazy why the hell would you get married this young? For god sakes Santana are you that stupid you must be your already knocked up at seventeen don't expected me to come to the weeding forget I'm done with you and this conversation.

S:(cries) papa why does mama hate me?

Mr. L: oh baby she doesn't hate you it's just that she doesn't want you to follow in her footsteps.

S: What do you mean by that papa?

Mr. L: your mama and I weren't much younger then you and Sebastian when we had you Santana, we both had to put our dreams on hold to raise you and our parents weren't as helpful as we are being to you and Sebastian. Please understand she doesn't want you to struggle and put your dreams on the back burner give her some time I will talk to her later tonight.

S: I understand papa you'll think she'll come around to the idea

Mr. L: I do just give her time

S: ok papa

MS.S: so Santana how are the babies treating you? Sebastian said earlier that they moved that must have been exciting

S: Yeah it was they're treating me just fine my sickness is almost gone

MS S: That's good Sebastian kept me sick the whole nine months lol

S: really ha ha


	15. Chapter 15

It's been three weeks since Sebastian and Santana announced their engagement to their friends and family, Santana couldn't be any happier then she was right now. She already started coming up with ideas for a weeding theme and colors, Santana also wanted to ask Brittany and Quinn to be in her weeding Brittany as her maid of honor and Quinn as a braid's maid.

At lunch

S: Hey Britt and Quinn can I ask you guys something?

B&Q: sure

S: well since I'm getting married and I want Brittany as my maid of honor and you Quinn as a braid's maid so what do you say

B: oh my god I would love to thanks so much

Q: yeah thanks for asking

S: your welcome come with me to look at dresses today my grandma is coming to

B: your mom's not coming?

S: I don't think so we haven't really talked

Q: I'M sorry san I know what it's like not to have your mom support if you want to talk let me know

S: ok thanks

Football practice

S: Hey Puck can I talk to you

P: Sure what up?

S: well I would like you to be my best man

P: dude I would love to thanks

S: Awesome come by the tux shop after school

P: OK will do

At the bridal shop with her two best friends and grandma Santana was so excited and she just couldn't hide it the first dress she tried on was a mermaid style with crystals on the waist of the dress when she walked out to show her friends and grandma and ask their options. S: What do you guys think?

B: it looks restricting and that can't be good for the babies not to mention your feet look bounded at the bottom

Gm: I agree with Brittany baby girl it doesn't look comfortable

Q: why do you try something else?

S: Ok you guys are right this dress is so uncomfortable and I'm sure the babies are being squashed by the belt

After three hours and four dresses later Santana was just about to give up hope when she saw a beautiful princess style dress that came with a gorgeous lace veil once the bridal attendant helped her into it she stood looking in the mirror for ten minutes she closed her eyes to picture herself walking down the aisle in the dress. Once she opened her eyes tears were running down her cheeks they're tears of joy of course because she realized this was the dress she was going to marry the of her dreams in and she couldn't be happier about it Walking out to her friends and grandmother so they see her wedding dress .

S: what do you all thank?

Grandma oh sweetheart you look so beautiful I wish your mother came instead of being so hardheaded

B: wow Santana you look stunning Se3bastian is a lucky guy

Q: He's going to cry like a baby

S: you really believe that

Q: yes I do

S: thank that means a lot

B: So have you and Sebastian decided on wedding colors yet?

S: yes we have they're baby blue and sliver

Grandma: those are beautiful colors

S: thanks grandma

Q: yea San they're great colors

B: totally

S: Thanks again

Tuxedo Shop

P: what kind of suits are we getting?

S: just simple tuxes with baby blue shirts and sliver ties

P: that sounds nice Sebastian

S: I and Santana came up with the colors together I'm really happy man

P: I can tell I'm happy for you guys

S: Thanks

So with Santana finding her perfect dress and Sebastian getting his tux in order they both took a minute to realize how truly blessed they were and they couldn't wait to say their vows to each other and become mommy and daddy to their three miracles which they would be finding the genders of soon. They both went home truly content with their future together.


	16. Chapter 16

Santana woke up excited today because this afternoon after school her and Sebastian were going to find out the gender of their babies they were both going too little jumpy in anticipation of the doctor's visit they prayed that their babies were healthy and strong. When Sebastian came to pick Santana up for school he could barely contain his own joy about this afternoon he hoped everything went well for them.

S: good morning mommy

S: hey daddy

S: I can't wait for this afternoon

S: Neither can I hope its girls

S: I hope its boys

S: Or one of each

S: Have you decided were you wanted to get married?

S: well Sebastian I was thinking in a church ceremony

S: I like that idea Santana what date would you like to get married on?

S: Well our one year anniversary coming up in three months why not do it then

S: Are you sure that's enough time to plain an entire wedding

S: Well yea because I have my dress and you have your tux, all that's left is booking the church pick out flowers cake and invitations

S: well ok then

S: yea

Once they got to school they kissed each other goodbye and went to me up with their friend while walking to history class Santana ran into Mercedes as they both entered history together.

M: hey honey how are you?

S: Good thanks

M: Are you and Sebastian excited about finding out the sex of the babies?

S: Oh my god yes we can't wait

Sebastian stopped by his locker before first period were he ran into puck his best friend on his way to class.

P: hey man how's it going?

S: I'm good

P: are you excited about this afternoon

S: Yea I am

For Santana and Sebastian the day felt as if it was dragging on slowly on purpose because they were going to see their babies today finally when glee started they know the day was almost over. They listen to more performances and by two thirty Santana and Sebastian blotted to the car because this was it they were going to find out if their having boys or girls or one of each.

Doctor's office

Santana was sitting on the exam table wanting for Dr. Martinez to examine her she kicked back and forth nervously; Sebastian was no better his leg was bouncing faster than the energizer bunny they wished the doctor hurry up the anticipation was killing them slowly finally the doctor showed up.

Dr M: hi sorry I'm late I was helping a fellow doctor with a hard deliver

S: Oh that's ok are they both ok

Dr M: Yes they are

S: that's good

Dr M: so are we ready to see the babies

S&S: yes please

The doctor placed some gel on Santana's bump and begun to look at the babies

S: are they ok in there

Dr. M: yes Santana and Sebastian your daughters are doing fine

S: Oh that's good wait did you say daughters?

Dr. M: yes I did

S: Oh my god I'm having baby girls ah ah I can't wait can you believe it Sebastian

S: this is amazing news thank you so much Santana for carrying and blessing me with three beautiful girls I love you so much

S: you're welcome but you helped

S: True but you put in all the overtime ha ha

S: you make a good point HA HA

Dr M: as far I can see your girls are growing fine see you to next time

S&S: Thank you so much you gave us the best news today

Dr M: you're welcome

As they drove home from the doctor's appointment they were on a really great high after finding out their having girls Santana couldn't stop rubbing her belly knowing her daughters were happy an health inside of her. Then an idea popped into her head she wanted to throw a gender reveal party to announce the gender of the babies.

S: hey honey can we have a small party to tell people the gender

S: of course we can that's a fantastic idea

S: We can have it at my house

S: that is a good Idea because your backyard is huge

S: OK then

So the day of the party came Santana and Sebastian were so excited they couldn't wait for their guests to arrive to get the party started with their friends and family. By four o clock the party was in full swing everyone was talking and laughing trying to but the gender of the babies.

S: are you guys ready?

Everyone: yes

S: Ok on the count of three

S&S: 1, 2, 3 (cuts the cake)

Everyone cheered when they saw the pink filling

P: congratulations you guys I'm truly happy for you

B: yea I can wait to see my nieces

S: Well we were wondering since you guys are our best friends we were wondering if you be there god parents

B&P: yes we would love to


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a month and a half since Sebastian and Santana find out their having three little girls they are both really excited about their daughters coming they could wait. The wedding plans are moving along just great they set a date January 20th, 2011 so with the weeding fast approaching they booked the church set out invitations their cake was a lemon pound cake with strawberry filling and whip cream icing. The flowers were pink and yellow roses and the theme was baby blue and silver and Santana dress still fit her well despite her eve growing bump.

S: Are you excited that were becoming husband and wife soon?

S: yea I can't wait to be Miss Smythe

S: I love so much honey

S: right back at ya

S: So I've been thing about where we can go for our honeymoon?

S : Can we a ford honeymoon I mean with the girls coming?

S: That's the thing my cousin as a cabin not too far out of Lima he's letting as barrow it for a week

S: Are you serious that is so nice of him I can't wait.

S : Yea me either

So while Sebastian and Santana were putting the finishing touches on their reception and wedding the reception was being held in Sebastian backyard for economic and convince reasons, Santana and Sebastian were also excited about spending their first of many Christmases together. And this time next year their three little angels who were due in November 20th of 2012 the excitement over the wedding and babies was in complete over drive for both Santana and Sebastian they couldn't wait to be bonded together forever as each other soul mate.

Note to followers and favorites- wedding will be in the next chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Today was the happiest day of Santana Lopez's life because when she woke up this morning realizing that at 3:00 she would be Miss Santana Mia Smythe she couldn't wait to marry the man of her dreams. She got into the shower to get cleaned up for her big day after she finished her shower she throw on some old sweats until it was time for her to put on her dress and do her hair and makeup for her wedding at 12:00. Santana's bridal party showed up to celebrate her special day in attendance was her maid of honor Brittany and her bride's maids Quinn Mercedes Rachel and Tina also there were Santana's cousins grandmother and most surprisingly Santana's mother. Santana and her mother had mended their broken fences over the holidays her mother finally accepted her daughter's choices.

B: I can't believe you're getting married today

S: I know right but I'm so happy about it though

Q: we can tell by the smile you have plastered all over your face

Miss L: I really I'm happy you're getting married baby girl I'm so sorry for not coming around sooner

S: its ok mamma you're here now that's all that matters to me now

M: So are you nerves about saying your vows to Sebastian

S: no not at all I love him so much therefore I have no reason to be nerves

Sebastian woke up in his bedroom at his parents' house for the last time because at 3:00 today he would be married to his one true love Santana he went down stairs for some breakfast his father and grandfather were already up

MR.S: SO son are you ready to be a husband

S: I'VE never been more ready to be a husband and a father

Granddad: I'm impressed I was a ball of nerves went I married your grandma

Mr. S: I was the same way when I married your mom us getting married felt so right

(Knock at the at the door)

S: I'll get it it's just the guys probably

P: Hey man how you holding up?

S: I'm as cool as a cucumber no naves at all

A: that's good to know

It was now noon when things started to pick up for Santana and Sebastian, Santana was getting her hair and makeup done by her mother and grandmother Santana then need help getting to her wedding dress in order to not mass up her hair and makeup. Meanwhile Sebastian and the guys were getting ready as well but there process was much more laid back since they were only wearing suits and tuxes Sebastian then asked Finn if he could take Santana her wedding present of course he agreed.

Santana's house

Knock

M: hi Finn what's up?

F: I came by to drop of Sebastian's wedding for Santana

M: Ok thanks I'll take it

F: OK

SO Mercedes walks back in the room and handed Santana her gift she then opens it and starts to cry but stops because it will ruin her makeup, Miss L: what is it baby? Santana holes up a beautiful white gold necklace with a pregnancy pendent with their baby's birthstone.

S: This is why he's my soul mate grandma can you help me put it on

Grandma: sure sweetie

It was time to heading for the church were Santana and Sebastian would be bonded together forever in the eyes of god family and friends they could barely hide their excitement. As the finishing touches were being add to the church and Santana fleshed up her makeup a little bit and made sure her dress was perfect she was now ready to become a wife.

Sebastian was waiting at the altar for his bride to be he was so happy this day had finally come with his best man Noah on his left side and his groom's men to his right and the pastor in the middle of the altar the ceremony was ready to start.

Santana held her father's arm as they gracefully dissented down the aisle toward Sebastian had tears in his eyes he could believe god blessed him with such a beautiful angel for a wife as Santana and her father took the last two steps to Sebastian she let out a lone tear knowing this was the start of her forever.

S: You look breathtaking Santana

S: Thanks you look rather dashing yourself

P: dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Santana Mia Lopez and Sebastian Maxwell smythe in holy matrimony, if anyone as a reason for why this wedding should not take place speaks now or forever hold your peace. Santana and Sebastian have chosen to say their own vows Sebastian you may go first.

S: Santana from the first moment we met in that crowed hallway I knew you were meant to be my beloved Latina princess and I will spend now and beyond making sure all my girls never know sadness or heartbreak Santana Mia this is my eternal promise to you and our girls.

P: Santana

S:(cries) Seb you are my heart and soul when were a part it feel like my heart is bruised a little because it knows were supposed to be together for the rest of our lives and beyond that as one being, I will spend my forever being the best wife and mother I can possible be that is my promise to you and our girls.

P: Can I have the rings please

(Noah hands over the rings)

P: Sebastian as you place this ring Santana's hand repeat after me with this ring I thee wed

S (place the ring on Santana's finger) with ring I thee wed

P: Santana as you place this ring on Sebastian finger repeat after me with ring I thee wed

S (Place the ring on Sebastian finger) with this ring I thee wed

P: By the power invested by me and the state of Ohio I now pronounce you husband and wife Sebastian you may kiss your bride

S&S (KISS)

P: presenting Mr. and Miss Smythe

(Crowed claps and cheers)

Reception

DJ: please welcome Mr. and Miss Smythe

Santana and Sebastian come to the backyard Sebastian holding Santana bridal style as they make their to the head of the table to celebrate being newlyweds, the party was in full swing when it was time for their first dance as husband and wife it was a beautifully crafted mash-up of ever time we touch and at last they danced slowly holding each other close everyone could see how happy and in love they were.

S: I love you my wife

S:I love you to husband


	19. Chapter 19

It's the New Year Santana and Sebastian is now happily married and is awaiting the birth of their three girls as a wedding present from both families they now have a four bedroom townhouse Sebastian is planning to turn the third room into the nursery for his three princesses . The babies are due November 20th but both Sebastian and Santana were told the girls could come early because of the fact there three babies instead of one so what that being said their both getting nerves but also excited about becoming parents soon then they thought they are starting to pick out names and buy the need baby furniture .

S: Can you believe they'll be here soon

S: Ya its crazy how time flies

S: We need to pick out names

S: Ok how about we split it I say first names and you do middle sound good honey

S: Sounds good

S: alright how about Madison?

S: That's cute how do you like Abigail for a middle name?

S: I love it so it settled our first little angel will be named Madison Abigail Smythe

S: do you like Sofia

S: That's beautiful ok what do you think about Mila for a middle name

S: Its wonder seb

Ok so we have Sofia Mila Smythe

S: Perfect

S: What about Skylar

S: I think its great san what about Grace for middle?

S: Omg It's gorgeous it's final our girls have names

S Yes they do

With names final picked out it hit that this was really happening they were going to be mommy and daddy to Madison Sofia and Skylar they drove home content and over joyed with their fate to come Santana started to in vision the personality combinations between the three girls she could see three feisty with a little bit of charm and sweetness . Santana went into the almost complete nursery for her girls she sat in the rocker her grandmother had used for her mom when she was a baby the same one she used to rock Santana in when she was a baby and now it was her turn as she sat down she rocked back and forth slowly rubbing her belly while singing softly to her babies she couldn't remember were she was this happy and content in her life.


	20. Chapter 20

It's November 18, 2012 the Smythe girls are two days away from making their grand entrance into the world Santana had her last full week of school her last day was Friday the 10th. She is now in the nesting process making sure everything was ready for the girls when they got home Sebastian and her mapped out the quickest way to the hospital and her overnight bag was packed with her and the babies going home outfits and the car seats were already in the backseat of their car. All that was left to do was wait for Santana to go into labor (Monday 19th 2012 at 12:00 am) Santana woke up with a belly ache she choked it up to one of the babies kicking her she ignored it and tried to go back to sleep it wasn't until an hour later when she felt dampness between her legs.

She pulled back the covers and realized her water had broken she moaned in pain as a contraction hit Santana remained calm and started to wake Sebastian which was quite hard because he was a deep sleeper ,S: Sebastian honey wake up it's time to me our girls. S: huh what? S: the babies are coming S: Oh my god ok stay calm how are you feeling? S: pretty good the pains not unbearable yet so that's a good sign S: ok let's get you to the car.

(Hospital 1:00 am)

Santana was lying down in her hospital bed trying to breathe though the contractions the doctor came into the room and said that Santana was five center miters dialed the doctor was very pleased at the speed of her labor Sebastian was being a great help and telling her what a good job she was doing. Around 4 am the pain was killing her Santana she had asked for pain medicine which she got right away. Three hours later it's now 7:30 Santana was fully dialed and was ready to push.

Dr M: ok Santana push hold for ten

S:AHH this hurts like hell ahh

Dr M: keep going I can see the first baby's head

S: really

S: Keep going our oldest is almost out

And with one good push Madison Abigail Smythe was born at 8:40 am by 10am that morning Sebastian and Santana were proud parents to Madison Sofia and Skylar Smythe and they couldn't be happier with their three baby girls


	21. Chapter 21

After two days in the hospital Santana and the girls were cleared to leave on the way home Santana kept looking back in the backseat at her and Sebastian's little angels she knew from now on her life revolved around her daughters and to make sure they were always protected.

Once they pulled up Sebastian he took Maddie and Sofia into the house first then came back for Sky and Santana, once she was comfortable it was time to feed the babies, Santana decided to breast feed the girls because she felt it was healthier then formula. She started feeding Sky first because she was sucking on her hand.

S: You look so beautiful feeding our baby

S: ha ha you're such a charmer

S: no I mean it from the bottom of my heart

S: thanks can you believe were parents were parents at 17 I never saw it coming at least not for a few years but I couldn't be happier

S: is there anything I can do to help?

S: Yea I think maddie needs to be changed

S: ok baby girl let daddy change your dipper

After all three girls were feed and changed and feed Santana decided to lie down for while the babies were sleeping Santana was lucky enough to get in two and a half hours of sleep she hoped it would always be this easy but she knew else wise once she sat up she heard a loud waling cry that came from one of her babies she went to see what was wrong.

Momma here she said and then picked up Sofia who was crying she felt Sofia's dipper and realized it was soaked she quickly changed and redressed her little angel, once she was done sky stared to whimper Santana placed Sofia in her cradle then picked up Sky who had pooped herself so Santana repeated the same steps that she had did with Sofia. By 6:30 Santana and Sebastian decided to give the girls their first bath so one by one each girl had some tub time and they loved every second of it a week later the Smythe's family fall into a regular routine with the babies and so far there were no major problems which the young couple was thankful for.


	22. Chapter 22

After two weeks off from school it was time for Sebastian and Santana to return to school the girls were being babysat by Sebastian sister who has a degree in infancy care.

S: do we have to leave them?

S: yes honey we do if we want to graduate

S: But they're so small and they need us

S: I know sweetie but think of it like this the sooner we get to school the sooner we can come back home to our babies

S: ok I see your point

So after a full ten minutes of kisses to their babies Santana and Sebastian were getting ready for first period as they sat in their seats waiting for class to start Santana and Sebastian could help but wonder if their babies were ok without them.

B: how are my god daughters doing san?

S: they are doing wonderful thanks for asking

R: who babysits while you guys are here?

S: seb sister as a degree in infancy

M: that's good

S: yea

It was now nearing the end of the day Sebastian and Santana were walking hand in hand to glee their last class of the day they were really excited to see their fallow glee members and teacher. They took their seats and waited for Mr. Shue to arrive who was once again late to teaching his own class Santana was becoming quite in patient she really wanted to go home and see her babies.

S: For the love of god why is he always late I have babies I want to go home and cuddle with my baby girls

S: I feel you baby I want to go home and see them to Mr. Shue is really pissing me off now

As Mr. Shue finally showed up Santana had a few things to say to him about his lateness to the class when he's the teacher.

S: I have something I need to say you if you don't mind?

S: the floor is yours Santana

S: well first off I think it's very unprofessional of you as the teacher to always be late to class and wasting time that we could use to rehearse musical numbers for competition not to mention the fact that Sebastian and I have two week old babies we would like to go home and see, I think everyone can agree that at times when we would like to get hone early but can't because you whole us over our allotted time to make up for your tardiness and that's not far on us.

Mr. S: well Santana as your teacher you have no right to tell me that I should be on time you need to learn patients and realize people can't rush themselves just so you could play house at seventeen

S: No one speaks about my wife and children that way apologize to her right now we quit.

R: Mr. Shue normally I agree with almost anything you say but in this instance I will have to strongly disagree Santana and Sebastian are brand new parents and need to be with their children.

B: Rae is right Santana and Sebastian as well as all of us for that matter shouldn't have to wait for you to teach us it's not far on our part.

S: so will you start being on time then?

Mr. S no

S: them we quit come on san lets go home to our girls


	23. Chapter 23

It's been a few days since Sebastian and Santana quit glee club and they couldn't be happier to leave school at 2:00 instead of 4:00 pm which is when glee normally ends. Sebastian now as a part time job at the lima bean coffee shop while Santana worked part at breadsticks while the girls babysat by Sebastian sister.

But the next day while Santana was in her U.S. government class when s he received a cell phone call from Sebastian sister she knew it had to be important so she slipped out of class to take the call.

S: hello

(Sebastian sister) HI Santana I'm calling because the girl seems a bit sick and I wanted to let you know.

S: Why did you inform me earlier to they have fevers?

SS: yes they all have fevers of 80.1

S: OK take them to the ER, and I and Sebastian will meet you there

S: OK see you there

Text conversation

S: Hey where are you

S: algebra why

S: The girls have a fever of 80.1 we need to get to the er right way

S: Oh my god ok I'm on my way to you now

Hospital

Santana and Sebastian waited and waited for what seemed like days on how there girls were doing they were a companied by both set of parents and Sebastian sister, Santana and Sebastian were worried sick because they were new parents and did know what to expect.

ER DR. excuse me are the parents of Sophia Madison and skylar smythe present?

S&S YES we are how are they doctor

ER dr. luckily they got here on time and we were abled to treat them right way and get there fevers down safely

S: well think god

S: yes doctor thanks so much

S: you're welcome

S: I was really really scared today babe

S: Yeah me to but think god everything worked

S: I Love you and our girls

S: me to good night


	24. Chapter 24

It's been two weeks since the girls er visit both Santana and Sebastian are beyond thrilled that their babies are doing great, To the point where Sebastian and Santana are becoming more comfortable leaving the girls with Sebastian sister again. But today is a busy day for the smythe crew because today is the girls' first month cheek up and both Sebastian and Santana are nervous because the girls have to get their first around of shots.

Santana: hey babe is you nervous about today?

Sebastian: a little the idea of the babies getting stuck with needles scares the crap out of me but I know they need them.

Santana: I know what you mean babe it scares me to but we need to be strong

Sebastian: I know night honey

(Doctor's office)

Sebastian and Santana along with Maddie Sofia and Sky are waiting patiently waiting to see the new pediatrician whose name is Grace Forest she also treated Santana when she was younger, after a few minutes of waiting the nurse called they back to see the doctor.

Nurse: Madison Sofia and skylar smythe

Santana were here

Nurse come on back

Santana ok

Dr Forest hello everyone I'm doctor forest

Sebastian: hello dr forest this is my wife Santana and our daughters Sofia Madison and skylark

Dr. Forest well it's nice to meet the five of you, your girls are gorgeous

Sebastian you as well and thank you

Dr, forest today I well be checking their weight head circumference and well be giving them their first around of shots everybody okay with that? Santana sure thing doc, after an hour and a half and three cranky babies latter Sebastian and Santana were home and they both were complete wiped out and just waited to sleep.

Santana well that was an adventure wasn't it

Sebastian you could say that again but I'm glad maddie Sofia and sky didn't cry as much as I thought they would but I'm beat night babe

Santana night sweetheart

At School

Santana was in her world history class who she shares with former glee club member Kurt Hummel how who secretly passed her a note in class, Santana quietly reads the note which says

(Note) Kurt: comeback glee we need you and Sebastian to help us win sectionals

(Santana replays) no not till Mr. Shue apologies and realize what a jackass he is for not taking our concerns seriously.

(Kurt replays) ok I get that what if me and the rest of the glee club can make see the error of his ways then will you two consider coming back?

Santana replays maybe if apologies and he better mean it

Kurt ok consider it done

Glee practice

Kurt Mr. Shue

Can I have a quick word please?

Mr. Shue by all means go head

Kurt well I spoke with Santana today and asked if she and Sebastian would come back to glee she said they would consider it if you apologies for your action toward them which I might have is complete fair ion their part.

Mr. Shue why should I have to apologies they disrespected me, they had no right to speak to me that way

Kurt actually they did you are always late and don't seem to care about holding all of us passed the allotted time because you were late it's not fair to any of us that we have to wait on you.

Mr. Shue ok I see the point I will have a sit down with Sebastian and Santana first thing tomorrow

Kurt good because we need them

Next day

Mr. shue called a meeting with his two former glee embers to try and settle some issues with them and get them back into the club.

thanks for coming today Santana and Sebastian how are the girls?

Santana just fine thank you

Sebastian cut the crap what do you want?

Mr. Shue well it's come to my attention that my judgments about your concerns were a little unfair and I want to offer my deepest apologue

Santana and what judgments were those and why are you just apologies now what do you want from us?

Mr. Shue for not taking into consideration your need to be home with your children a descent hour and not be held up because of my constant tardiness

Sebastian but you also realized that without us in the new direction you would get creamed by vocal adrenaline and the warblers which is why you are suddenly remorseful of your actions I'm I right?

Mr. Shue you two would certainly be helpful

Santana so you're only sorry because you need us well no thanks

Mr. Shue wait no please what can I do to smooth this over please we need you

Sebastian ok hears the deal when 4:00 comes me and my wife will be leaving no if ends or but, we well no longer sit and wait for you when your 10 to 15 minutes late and that rule goes for all the new direction because they're tired of waiting on you as well they just don't say it out loud.

Santana we will also bring the babies to Patrice with us on those final days of rehearsals before any big competitions deal or no deal?

Mr, Shue deal

Santana perfect


End file.
